Just a Moment
by DigiExpert
Summary: Neviril has just been appointed to Sibylla Aurea. Amuria has something she wants to get off her chest and takes action. This leaves Neviril to ponder unanswered thoughts. Amuria/Neviril


**Been a few days...things have been rough with teaching. I managed to finish this up though and I think it turned out pretty well in the end. For record purposes, this breaks my previous record for most fics in a fandom, which was 28. I set that record with my Power Ranger works in over a year, while Simoun sits at 29 and is set in a little over 3 months. Just a bit of data there for anyone who's interested. Enjoy!**

She walked down the corridor, shyly avoiding the gazes of her fellow Sibyllae who congratulated her as they passed. She'd just been told that she had earned the position of Sibylla Aurea. Her face flushed slightly at the thought. Her test scores and her performance in Chor Tempest had placed her as a top candidate for the position. She had known the requirements, but she had never believed she could have been capable of being selected.

Other Sibyllae whispered in groups as she passed them. She avoided their gaze, intent on heading to the chapel. She wanted to pray to Tempus Spatium and give thanks for the blessing that had been bestowed upon her. She passed two girls huddled off to one side. She passed them, and then the whispering began. It was soft, but loud enough for her to hear. It seemed like they meant for her to hear their words.

"I bet her dad had something to do with it."

"I'm sure he used his position to make sure she was chosen."

Ignoring the whispers was all she could do. Her father did hold a high position in the Council, but she didn't believe he would have been able to do anything about the position. It was an honored position that girls across the country aspired to receive. She had worked diligently to be the representation of a model priestess under Tempus Spatium's watchful eye. No other course had ever been considered an option. She expected it of herself, as did others.

"Congratulations, Neviril," came a voice from behind her.

She turned, and noticed Paraietta walking quickly to catch up to her. "Thank you, Paraietta."

"Are you going to pray?"

"Mmm, yes. I wanted to thank Tempus Spatium for watching over me, and ask for guidance."

"May I join you?"

Neviril smiled. "Of course."

Kneeling in the second row, Neviril bowed her head. She let the sense of calm overtake her as she crossed her arms across her chest. She closed her eyes, and began her prayers. She thanked Tempus Spatium for selecting her as the Sibylla Aurea. She prayed for her friends and for her Chor, as well as for her father. Finally, she asked for guidance, especially in her first days as Sibylla Aurea.

As she rose, she noticed Paraietta watching her from her spot in the pew. Paraietta was always there for her, a strong presence. She walked down the aisle, keeping quiet. It did not seem right to speak of her accomplishment under the watchful eye of Tempus Spatium.

They closed the door behind them. Neviril made sure the door latched. She turned to Paraietta, who began to speak.

"Neviril do—"

"Neviril!" The shout interrupted Paraietta, who froze and turned around. Amuria was rushing down the hallway.

"Amuria, what is it?" answered Neviril, smiling. She felt the familiar butterflies begin fluttering about in her stomach. Every time she saw Amuria, she felt nervous and excited, as though something might happen between them.

"Come with me," she stated, taking Neviril by the hand and pulling her down the hallway. Paraietta was left standing alone, only able to watch as the two disappearing.

"Where are we going?" asked Neviril. She received no answer as Amuria pulled her along the corridor.

It didn't take long before Amuria came to a halt. She opened the door to the room they shared, and pulled Neviril inside. They had shared the room ever since they'd been paired together. It was hard to imagine not sharing a room. At the moment though, she was more concerned with Amuria's sudden actions.

Amuria turned, looking at Neviril. Her pace slowed, and she tenderly reached out and pushed a lock of hair behind Neviril's ear. The action was both exciting and confusing to Neviril. Amuria had never acted this way around her before. What had gotten into her?

"Neviril?" asked Amuria softly. "I want to ask you something."

"What is it, Amuria?"

"I want… may I kiss you?"

Neviril flushed at the question. She couldn't seem to contain the butterflies in her stomach, though she didn't know why. She looked into Amuria's eyes. "Why do you ask? You always kiss me without asking when we pray to the sky."

"Yes, but that is to activate the Simoun. This time, I want to kiss you because I like you." She paused, and then amended her statement. "No, that's not right. I'm in love with you, and I just want to kiss you."

For a fleeting moment, Neviril wondered what it would be like to kiss Amuria outside of activating the Simoun for prayers. How would it feel? Would she act differently? Was it really a proper thing for the Sibylla Aurea to do? She didn't know the answer to any of these questions, but she wondered if perhaps she might find out. "Yes, I suppose so," she agreed slowly.

Her heart beat wildly as Amuria leaned closer and closer. She felt Amuria close the gas as her lips touched Neviril's. Neviril closed her eyes, vaguely noticing the difference in the kiss from kissing Amuria to activate the Simoun. Something she had done time and time again was suddenly new and unfamiliar.

Amuria placed her arms around Neviril's waist, pulling her closer. Neviril rested her arms on Amuria's sides, uncertain as to where they should be placed. The feelings inside her stomach could not be explained, could not be fathomed for more than a second before they'd melt away. She was left with the mere sensations of warm lips upon warm lips, flesh melded together.

After some time, Amuria pulled away, and looked down at Neviril, whose eyes were still closed. She smiled, and kissed Neviril's forward. Shyly, the girl opened her eyes. "I really do love you," she murmured. "I want you to be by my side. You and I can achieve what no other pair can."

"I'm not sure I—"

"If you take my hand, you and I will go farther than anyone. You understand, don't you?"

Neviril wasn't sure if she did, but her heart spoke instead of her mind. "Yes."

Grinning, Amuria leaned over to kiss her quickly once more. "You and I will be unlike any other Sibyllae." She looked toward the door, and then, as though the thought suddenly came to her, she reached for the handle and pulled Neviril after her into the hallway.

"Where are we going?"

"To the sky. Fly with me." Her words and actions gave an air of finality. Neviril did not argue with her.

A Simoun was prepared for the two Sibyllae. Neviril was happy to wait patiently, but Amuria seemed be impatient. Neviril couldn't fathom why. As the mechanic gave them the go ahead, Amuria pulled Neviril to her, kissing her quickly. Neviril couldn't help but realize the difference between this kiss and the one she had just received. This kiss had lacked feeling and emotion, had lacked the passion she had just been a part of and she felt as though it was wrong. Amuria did not notice the thoughtful look on her face as she considered this. She was busy climbing to the sagitta seat.

Clearing her head, Neviril climbed into the auriga seat, turning around so that she and Amuria could kiss the gym. The prayers sent through their kiss set the craft humming and each prepared their section for flight. Neviril closed the hatch, still contemplating the two kisses. Perhaps there really was a difference in the way one Sibylla kissed another. Amuria said she loved her, yet, even though she felt different around the Sibylla, she couldn't say she loved her back. Not yet at least. It was too soon to tell what was stirring inside her heart.


End file.
